


Hatchbacks

by karikes



Series: Suburbia [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karikes/pseuds/karikes
Summary: Prequel to Minivans. Some highlights are: Nyota not being cut out to be a stay-at-home mom and Leonard McCoy getting a jogging stroller. Back at it again with no real plot besides them having their first child.





	Hatchbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: this fic does include discussion of pregnancy, nursing, and babies. If that's not your jam, totally cool.

Nyota and Leonard talked about kids before they got married. Everyone with sense does it, and both of them have plenty of sense. Leonard had wanted more kids than Nyota was willing, so they compromised and said at least two.

It’s only a year into their marriage, but six years together, and Leonard’s wedding ring tan has returned. He’s older than Nyota, which might be why he’s starting to itch for a baby to hold. Joss had refused to even entertain the idea of a child, and Leonard had allowed her to shove those parts of himself away because he thought he loved her. Maybe he had loved Joss, in the same blind way animals love their owners.

Nyota is herself, always shining so bright Len feels like he will go blind. He wouldn’t mind losing his sight if he had her by his side, though. He doesn’t mind much of anything when he’s around Nyota.

Leonard works with kids, which really doesn’t help his desire for baby-soft skin and a small child to cradle. He still sits on it for a two weeks before he brings it up. It’s Saturday night, which means Chinese and a romcom on the couch.

Len waits until the credits are rolling and his wife starts shifting to find the remote. “Nyota, I want a baby.”

She pauses in her search through the couch cushions and looks at him. “I’m not going to quit my job, Len. Are we going to hire a nanny?”

Len puts his hands up. “We aren’t even trying right now, Ny. Why is that the first thing out of your mouth? You know I would never ask you to quit.”

Nyota rubs her eyes and pulls the remote from behind one of the throw pillows she insists on keeping.

“Because the first thing I think about when I think about a child is who’s going to take care of it, Len.”

Leonard pushes his palms down the length of his thighs and stares at the now black TV screen. “I’ll quit and watch the baby. However many babies we have, whatever.”

Nyota places her hand on his arm. “You want to do that?”

“Yeah,” Len says, meeting her eyes. “I’ve always wanted kids and I don’t think I want someone else raising them.”

“Okay,” Nyota breathes out. “I’ll make an appointment on Monday so I can get my IUD out.”

*

Then it’s three months of tracking Nyota’s fertility and fucking so much Len thinks for the first time in his life that he might actually be okay having less sex. There’s also the dozen pregnancy tests lying around on counters and on the back of the toilet that get to be a little grating. 

Nyota comes home from work on a Monday. They have sex before dinner, because she’s supposed to be ovulating right now and it’s not like they’re doing it right now to have a good time, so it doesn’t take very long.

Nyota sighs as she pulls her knees up to her head. “Want to start the pasta water?”

Len fumbles to pull his jeans up again. “Sure. I think we have ziti and macaroni. Which one did you want?”

“The macaroni.”

“Alright,” he drawls. “Have fun waitin’ for my sperm to crawl up into your uterus.”

“Len,” Nyota says, a little sharply. “It could be someone else’s sperm.”

“Nah. You love me too much to have babies with anyone else,” Len smiles.

She peers at him through her legs. “You’re right. Now start the pasta water.”

*

The pregnancy tests show up negative until Friday. Len waits for the “Still not pregnant” from the bathroom, but hears only silence instead.

“Darlin’?” He pushes open the bathroom door. Nyota’s underwear is around her ankles and she’s just staring at the stick in her hand intensely.

“Two lines,” she says, her voice rising slightly in pitch. “Two of them.”

Leonard grins. The first thing out of his mouth, besides “We’re going to have a baby!” is, “Thank God we can start having sex like normal people now.”

Nyota laughs and dumps the stick in the garbage can. She stands and pulls up her underwear. “Maybe we could have have sex that isn’t dependent on you coming.”

“Darlin,’” Len starts, but Nyota is laughing so hard her shoulders shake as she washes her hands.

“I’m joking, Len. It’s fine. You know I would have said something if I had a problem.” Her voice softens as she dries her hands. “I love you. I can’t wait to have your baby.”

Len’s hands creep towards his wife and grab her hips, pulling her close. “Me neither,” he says a little breathlessly, and then they’re kissing hard and fumbling at each other’s clothes until they hit the bathroom floor.

“You forget that I’m old,” Len mutters, even as the tile is cool against his back and Nyota is ripping his shirt off his arms.

“Dammit,” Nyota says, and they awkwardly shuffle to the carpet in the hall. “Good enough for you, grandpa?”

Her eyes are twinkling. Len flips them over and pins her underneath him. “I’m not even a father yet,” he growls. “And you can’t complain about carpet burn later.”

Nyota complains about her carpet burn for three days. Leonard smirks but doesn’t get called a grandpa again.

*

Pregnancy is weird, Nyota decides when she starts crying in the middle of a meeting for no actual reason. 

“Pardon me, sir,” she says to Dr. Pike. “Pregnancy.”

Pike nods and continues with his briefing. Nyota can’t stop crying for an entire minute, and her male coworkers keep giving her odd looks. She’s already got enough to deal with being black and a woman at NASA, but being pregnant seems to make them think she can’t handle herself.

_ Sulu is actually helpful, but the rest of them can eat shit _ , she thinks as she hauls herself up from her chair.

“Look, Uhura,” Pike says. 

Nyota picks up her laptop. “Yes, sir?”

Pike sighs. “I don’t have a problem with pregnancy hormones. I’ve dealt with them three times before. If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

Nyota rolls her eyes. “The only thing you can do to help me, Dr. Pike, is reassure my coworkers that I’m not suddenly incapable of doing my job because I’m pregnant.”

Her boss nods. “I’ll have a chat with them. Is there anyone or anything specific?”

She shakes her head. “Just little things. Like repeatedly asking me if I need help finishing things, or offering to take over my workload. Also, a weird interest in my husband’s opinion on me continuing to work after having my daughter. It’s annoying and I’m tired of it.”

Pike nods again. “If you need a nanny referral, I can give you one. Ours was absolutely fantastic.”

Nyota laughs a little. “No. Len is going to quit.”

“Oh,” her boss replies. “Neat.”

That's all Pike says, for which Nyota is eternally thankful.

*

“Do you want to hyphenate her last name?”

Leonard puts his book down and stares at his wife, who is currently in some freaky yoga position.

“Not really, but then whose last name do the kids get?”

Nyota’s head appears around her leg, and Leonard can't help but wonder how she does that with a giant stomach.

“Swahili first names and your last name.”

Len nods, then realizes Nyota has closed her eyes and is breathing through her nose.

“Sounds good.”

He picks his book up again, but his wife isn't finished yet.

“Imani,” she says. “For my aunt.”

Leonard should have known Nyota planned this whole conversation out before they had it. Hell, she probably decided on names the moment he brought having a kid up.

“Imani. I like it. What about Rose for her middle name?”

Again, Nyota does something with her torso that should not be possible seven months into her pregnancy.

“Imani Rose McCoy. I like the sound of that.”

*

When Nyota is eight months pregnant, Leonard realizes he needs to ditch his motorcycle. 

Nyota just raises her eyebrows and says, “You aren’t going to put a carseat on the back?”

Leonard swats her ass and goes to the dealership the next day. The idea of owning a Honda Civic leaves a sour taste somewhere in the back of his throat, but it’s a reliable, decently cheap car.

He groans as he watches the buyer drive his Kawasaki away. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss that thing, too, you know. But responsibility calls, Len,” Nyota says, sliding her hand into his. She can’t wear her rings right now because her fingers are too swollen, so there's no familiar feeling of warm metal touching his hand. 

Leonard squeezes her hand. “I’m going to be a father,” he says, and there’s something like wonder in his voice.

*

Nyota doesn't scream once when she's giving birth, just breathes in through her mouth and out her nose. Len maybe shouldn't make fun of her commitment to yoga if it means he doesn't have to listen to her in pain.

Their daughter is born at 11:59 pm on March 22nd, after Nyota has been in labor for twenty-one hours. Imani weighs 8 pounds and three ounces.

“That's all you,” Nyota says, wiping sweat from her eyebrows. “Giving birth is a lot of work, and it didn't help that your child is enormous.”

Len can't really respond, because the nurse has just handed him his daughter, and he's too busy trying not to cry.

“Hello, Imani,” he says, his fingers drifting down her cheekbone.

Imani makes a noise that quickly turns into a scream. Len hands her over to Nyota. 

“I believe that's your area of expertise.”

Nyota rolls her eyes even as she undoes her hospital gown. “No shit, Len.”

*

Nyota has a month of paid maternity leave, but she's practically clawing at the walls by the end of the second week.

“Len,” she says, after bursting into tears over burnt popcorn. “I'm going back to work early. I'll just waddle around in my diaper and deal. I cannot stay in this apartment another minute longer.”

Leonard rubs his hand down her back. “Ny, it's perfectly fine. We already established that you weren't cut out to be a stay-at-home mom. You go back to work. Imani and I will be fine.”

Nyota nods into his chest. “Am I a terrible mother, Len? There are three other women in my workplace, and they all have nannies. Am I supposed to be feeling more guilty for leaving my child with my husband? I know you volunteered, Len, but these fucking hormones are getting on my nerves. God, I want them to leave me alone.”

Leonard wraps his arms around his wife. “Nyota, you aren't a terrible mother just because you aren't like the other mothers you know. Your hormones are stupid. I love you anyways, and I’m very happy to spend all my waking hours with our daughter. Call Dr. Pike in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.” Nyota sniffs and pulls away. “God, I’m going to have to pump in the bathroom.”

Leonard snorts. “You’re Nyota Uhura. As if. You’re going to walk in there and demand a conference room for breastfeeding.”

“Nyota Uhura, Ph.D.,” she corrects with a smile. “And you’re right.”

*

Leonard realizes after day three of being alone with Imani that he needs to get out of the house. Nyota comes home to him sitting with spit-up on his shirt and a diaper stinking up the kitchen, while Imani screams in his arms.

Nyota gives him a look of pity. “I take it today was a bit of a mess.”

“That’s an understatement. Imani has decided only you can quench her wailing.” He offers the child in his arms to Nyota. “Take your daughter so I can get a shower. Dinner’s not ready and there’s more laundry today than there’s been in a week.”

Nyota takes Imani after setting her briefcase down. “Shh,” she says, “shhh,  _ mtoto mzuri. _ Sweet child.”

Imani shushes. Leonard sighs in the bathroom. 

“She’s been screaming for an hour straight, but of course Mommy comes home with magic hands, and she hushes immediately! Of fucking course!"

The shower turns on and Len’s grumbling becomes more muffled. Nyota looks at her daughter. 

“You need to behave for Daddy,” she says. “Mommy has to work all day and pump in a conference room while her coworkers pretend not to be sexist. Daddy is just trying his hardest.”

Imani coos. Nyota hasn’t pumped in two and a half hours. She’s surprised she isn’t leaking yet. She sits down on the couch and unsnaps her bra.

“Come on, honey. Are you hungry? Is that it? Was the bottle just not cutting it?” She kind of hates the tone her voice takes on when she’s around her daughter. It’s like the entire world narrows to focus only on this small human.

Imani latches on, her tiny hand curling around Nyota’s breast. Nyota stares at the pile of laundry just visible in the nursery while her daughter nurses, and wishes the remote were closer, because as much as she loves her daughter, she’s only so entertained by the sound of her breastfeeding.

Leonard emerges from the shower, his hair sticking up and sans a shirt. 

“Come here, Len,” his wife says. “Come sit with us.”

He sits next to his wife and child and sighs. “My ears hurt,” he says after a minute. “But I’m glad she’s happy finally.”

Nyota nods and leans into him for a kiss. “We can just order takeout,” she says. “It’s not a big deal.”

Len sighs into her mouth, his hand rising to stroke her cheek. “I need to start leaving the house every day.”

Nyota nods. “Anyone would go insane trapped inside with a baby all day, every day.”

Leonard slides his left arm around her and touches Imani’s hair with his right hand. “We should get a jogging stroller,” he says suddenly. “I can work out and watch Imani at the same time.”

Nyota shifts Imani to her other breast and runs a hand through Len’s hair. “Whatever you want, Len.”

“I do love her, you know,” Len says suddenly. “I’m complaining about Imani like I hate her. I don’t.”

Nyota smiles knowingly. “Len, I would have to be blind and deaf to think that. Now, Thai or Vietnamese?”

*

Nyota has been cleared to have sex for a month and a half now, and they haven’t been able to do more than fumble at each other’s clothes before Imani needs to be changed or fed. 

The fifth week in a row Leonard has to roll off of Nyota half-hard, he thumps the mattress in protest. 

“We have to do something about this,” he says. 

Nyota nods, already unbuttoning her nightgown. She gives up after a frustrated minute and just pulls the whole thing over her head.

Leonard actually shuts his eyes for once. “I cannot look at you naked right now. I’m just going to go in the bathroom and jerk off, okay?”

Nyota laughs a little. “I would join you, but she’s going to be awake for at least an hour, so I’m going to have to wait.”

*

Two days later, Nyota plops her planner down. “We’re scheduling sex. I don’t care if we drop Imani off at my mother’s twice a week for an hour while we do it in the car, but neither of us can live like this.”

Leonard snorts. “I’m not scheduling sex like some freak, Nyota.”

She taps her pencil on the table. “Your blue balls are protesting for you. It’s a smart idea, and you know it. Kids make everything harder. I want sex, too, Len, and I’m not exactly happy with the lack of it.”

Leonard waves his hand. “Yes, I know your libido is just as healthy as mine. But since when do couples schedule sex?”

“Since they’re smart,” Nyota says. “Now, I get off work early on Fridays, and I’ve already talked to my parents. They said they were more than willing to take Imani for a couple of hours at first. When she’s a little older, they’ll take her for the night.”

Leonard realizes that his wife is right. They’re never going to see each other naked again unless they schedule sex.

“Fine,” he replies. “But once a week is slim. We have to fit something else in.”

Nyota nods. “On Tuesdays we can pay for a sitter. At least until Imani is sleeping longer stretches.”

Leonard puts his hand over Nyota’s and squeezes it. “I’m looking forward to getting our sex life back.”

Nyota smiles and kisses him, even though Imani has started crying in the background. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this wasn’t going to happen, but I got some bigots mad at me for Minivans, so you got some backstory!! And there might (probably definitely will be) be a prequel to this, because [phalangine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine) is insistent that we get to see how Nyota and Leonard meet in this universe.
> 
> Nyota has a paper planner, because this is set before iPads were a thing, okay? And she is Together. Also, I wrote the first half of this before I realized I didn’t want kids, and finished it after I realized that, but I just want to say: Either way, newborns are a shitload of work. I half-raised my baby sister and like…a shit-load. Pun intended.


End file.
